mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia V
History Sign Up 29 July 2008 - 1 July 2008 Theme Arctic Mafia Rules, Roles, Win Conditions * Only play if you've read the rules, the roles, the strategy tips and previous Mafia games!!! You need to know what you're getting into. Nobody will be allowed to join late and nobody will be allowed to quit. * No PMing behind the scenes! The only people that are allowed to are the Mafia, and they can only do it at night and with the living Mafiosos. If a majority of Quarky Agents go after the same target one night, the QAs involved can also PM each other. BUT NOBODY ELSE! Also all Mafiosos and QAs should CC the host in their PMs. * Each day in Mafia-time will finish 24 hours after the night post, and if you haven't voted/discussed/participated/etc during that time, you will be out of the game for inactivity. This time is set in stone and will be the end time no matter if everyone is done voting before this. Each night will end 18 hours after the day ends, however if I get all the necessary PMs in before the 18 hours, I will do the night post then. I'll probably extend night post estimates to when I'm awake and stuff (ie, I might say "night post in 20 hours" if I know I'll be awake and ready in 20 hours) * Please don't be rude, be nice and courteous and respectful. * After you die, you can post in the topic, but not about anything important- ie, you can't reveal your role, make arguments, take part in strategy discussions, etc. And you have to post in GRAY! *Mafia is fun I will be choosing the final roster of 20 players, picking from the signer-uppers very carefully. I don't want to leave anyone out, but I don't want to have any inactives or sagekid-repeats (no offense sagekid ) either. If you weren't picked, it may be that we just don't have any room, and I won't be accepting any late-joiners either, it messes up the game (cough Mafia 1 cough Mafia III). So please keep that in mind, and also Mafia is a game of elimination, sort of... so don't be mad or sad if/when you die . * Never challenge the host. * 3 Mafiosos (Godfather, Thief, Bankroller) - know who each other are. Can PM freely at night, but not at day. The Mafia kills each night. Each of the Mafiosos' special abilities are useable any night but not 2 nights in a row * 3 Quarky Agents - do not know who each other are (at first). The QAs kill each night. Must have majority to kill. If they do reach this majority, those who were part of the majority meet each other and get to PM with each other at any time (day or night) * 1 Grim Reaper - kill every even-numbered night. Invincible for first night and first day * Mafia - kill everyone except Mafiosos * QAs - kill the Yeti. If they fail, they are immediately notified and a secondary mission is given: lynch a specific person the next day (the person is chosen randomly by me and is not a QA). If the QAs fail the secondary mission, their aliases are discovered and they are mass-lynched along with the actual person being lynched * GR - kill the Ninja. If the Grim Reaper fails to kill the Ninja (ie, the Ninja dies some other way), the GR is outta the game Mafia * Godfather - night, not 2x in a row see the faction of 1 person (a faction is: mafia/innocent/QA/GR) * Thief - night, not 2x in a row steal from 1 person and assume their identity the next day if the Spy investigates (even days) or if Inspector is getting the Thief's identity PMed the next day (odd days) * Bankroller - night, not 2x in a row send the host a message which will be posted in the night post- ie, a "message from the Mafia" * All Mafia actions must be PMed to the host separately before the night is over, or a decision on whether or not to use the abilitity. Same with the Bomb's lie-detect ability. * Special Mafia Wipeout: if the Mafia are sure of the Inspector's identity, they can do a "wipeout" where they all come and kill the Inspector. Doctors/Healers/Sphinxes are ignored. However, if the Mafia were WRONG about the Inspector, all those people (or just the non-Inspector) gang up on the Mafia and it's a Mafia-wipeout, the other way around Quarky Agents * Master of Disguise - if the Bomb lie-detects a statement by or about the Master of Disguise, the MoD can decide what my reply will be * Master of Espionage - can spy on one person every night. Gets told "innocent" or "baddie". Can be influenced by the Thief * Master of Subterfuge - if the MoS is lynched while 1 or more living QAs are in communication with the MoS, the MoS escapes the lynching Innocents '''Saving roles' * Doctor - save one person each night. Not same person 2x in a row. Can save self only once * Healer - same as Doctor, but different methods of medicine * Illusionist - save one person every even-# night from the Grim Reaper only. If the GR dies before the Illusionist, the Illusionist becomes the Sphinx * Yeti - every odd night, turns into a massive beast and protects one person. If baddie trying to kill the person can answer a riddle correctly, the sphinx steps aside. If baddie can't, all baddies in that faction die (or just the QAs that decided to kill the target that night). Baddies have the option of stepping down if the riddle is too hard, they only get 1 guess. The Yeti cannot be found/killed on odd nights Discovery roles * Inspector - gets PMed, every day, a baddie identity in this order: Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA. The order is determined at the beginning of the game by me randomly, so dead people may be included. * Spy - PMs me one player each day, I reveal their role * Bomb - Inspector & is known by Mafia can use lie-detect ability any night, but not two nights in a row. If Bomb is lynched, 1 person that voted for him/her is blown up with the Bomb. If Bomb is killed at night, there is a 1/2 chance it will be a dud and a 1/2 chance it will take one of its attackers with it in a fiery explosion Kill roles * Defender - who Ninja is no special powers on their own. No matter when the Defender dies, his/her role is revealed * Ninja - ancient warrior and nemesis of the Grim Reaper. While the Defender is alive, the Ninja cannot be killed at night, but the Ninja can be lynched any time. The Ninja kills for the Innocents on odd nights except the 1st night Other roles * Janitor - the Janitor, after his/her many years of watching and learning, has adopted many vital skills. Each night, I roll a 6-sided dice to determine the action of the Janitor (saving, killing, guarding kill attacker, 1/2 die for the charge, discovering specific role, impersonating, or free choice of the previous 5 if a 6 is rolled). The Janitor picks a person other than themself and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action (or choose the action to carry out, if I rolled a 6) * Inuit - the Inuit is an ice dweller and a longtime enemy of the Quarky Agents. The Inuit can freeze one person every day (if they PM before the day is up) and if that person is a Quarky Agent, they freeze in a block of ice the next day. The Inuit is a semi-independent character and wins by killing ALL THREE Quarky Agents in this manner. Otherwise, the Inuit wins with the Innocents * Icon - with their Pengville celebrity they can PM, during the night, and ONCE ONLY EVER, the identity of one person. This person is immune to votes the next day. The Icon can PM their own identity. Also, if the Icon, being a town icon and all, is killed at night, there is a double lynching to avenge the Icon. If the Icon is lynched, nothing special happens * Penguin - the Penguin is favored by the Host God Frost. The Penguin cannot be lynched and, on the 3rd day, can convert one more person to penguinism. The new Penguin, in addition to their previous role, cannot be lynched either. If either Penguin is lynched, they get out of the lynching via divine intervention * Shaman - has two abilities, which can only be used once each. They are: #) Scry - picks someone at night, and the person's status of Innocent or Baddie is revealed PUBLICALLY by the host in the night post. #) Aurora - summoning the northern lights causing everyone that dies that night to be saved. However there's a twist- once the Shaman uses both of his/her abilities, the Shaman dies. Additional Abilities: These are abilities that are independent of your main role... * Tiebreaker - randomly determined by me. If there is a lynching tie, and the Tiebreaker is on one of the tying sides, that side wins. If there is a tie but the Tiebreaker is NOT on one of the tying sides, someone has to switch to break the tie * Masked Lovers - these tragic romantics don't know who the other Lover is, but if one of the Lovers is lynched, they recognize their Lover and the two die together. The Lovers, being tragic and all, consist of 1 Mafioso and 1 Innocent. Thus both Lovers are informed that they are a Lover, but not the identity of their fellow Lover Alloctaed Roles Independent: Cherry Lane (Grim Reaper) MAfia: itachi-san, Lost in Space, rene83. Quarky Agents: grey cells, Mekal, puzzlegirl Innocents: Unreality (Spy), Brandonb (Janitor), frozen in fire (Inspector), akaslickster (Healer), TwoaDay (Bomb), Yoruichi-san (Ninja), Dusty (Defender), Nayana (Doctor), crazypainter (Shaman), dawh (Inuit), pw0nzd (Icon), Tolecnal (Penguin), Sinistral (Illusionist) Conclusion Notes Host Players Trivia * Frost breaks the mould by being the first to host a game after Unreality's run * Frost adds the fist theme (Arctic flavor). * Unreality's first time as a player in a BrainDen mafia game. Category:Games